Night
by Dusknose
Summary: when darkness strikes, river, shadow, wind, and thunder will rely on the youngest.
1. Alligiances

**Riverclan**-

**Leader**-Fernstar-dark gray she-cat with darker flecks

_Apprentice_-Forestpaw

**Deputy**-Honeydapple-cream-colored she-cat with white dapples and in underbelly and pale green eyes

**Medicine cat**-Nightsong-black she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine cat apprentice **-Dustpaw

**Warriors**-

Applebreeze-auburn colored she-cat with long-fur and yellow eyes

Mantisclaw-gray tom with emerald eyes

Moonripple- black she cat with silver tabby splotches across her back and bright green eyes with a blue tinge around inside edges

_Apprentice_-Cloverpaw

Featherheart-gray tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Darkpool-muscular, jet-black tom with amber eyes

Jaydawn-blue/gray she-cat with very pale blue eyes

Nettlefoot-brown tabby tom with green eyes

_Apprentice_-Bouncepaw

Frogtail-bright ginger tom with black stripes

_Apprentice_-Larkpaw

Kestrelnose-light brown tom

**Apprentices**-

Dustpaw-pale ginger tom with light brown spots

Cloverpaw-pure white she-cat with pale gray patches and green eyes

Bouncepaw-dark brown tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Larkpaw-pretty light gray she-cat with icy blue eyes

Forestpaw-brown-and-cream tom with deep green eyes

**Queens**-

Flowerheart-pretty light brown she-cat with white patches and blue eyes (expecting Darkpool's kits)

Blossemcloud-creamy-white she-cat with long fluffy fur (mother to: Daisykit and Frostkit)

Ivysong-pale gray she-cat with watery blue eyes (mother to: Dawnkit, Shadowkit, Bluekit, Volekit, and Grassykit)

**Kits**-

Daisykit-black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Frostkit-white she-cat with bright pink nose

Dawnkit-frosty-white she-cat

Shadowkit-black tom

Bluekit-blue/gray she-cat with jay-like blue eyes

Volekit-ginger tom

Grassykit-silver/gray she-cat with soft green eyes

**Elders**-

Vixentail- very old brown tabby tom with flecks of gray around the muzzle

**Thunderclan**-

**Leader**- Brindlestar-pretty light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy-Snakeheart-brown tabby tom

_Apprentice_-Foxpaw

**Medicine cat**-Grayflower-pretty light gray she-cat

**Medicine cat apprentice**-Coldpaw

**Warriors**-

Eagleheart-light brown she-cat with white paws and tail-tip and creamy blue eyes

Rabbitpelt-brown tom with darker flecks and creamy blue eyes

_Apprentice_-Streampaw

Duckwing-black and brown tom with amber eyes

Tanglepelt-wiry, pale gray she-cat with thick fur

Oakstorm-dark brown tom with gray stripes and green eyes

Branchjaw-dark brown tabby tom with

Poppysong- pretty white she-cat with black spots and dark green eyes

_Apprentice_-Snowpaw

Iceshine- pure white she-car with dark black stripes and frosty blue eyes

Hollyblossem-cream-colored she-cat

**Apprentices**-

Coldpaw-dark gray she-cat with white patches and icy blue eyes

Snowpaw-snowy-white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Streampaw-gray she-cat with black patches and green eyes

Foxpaw-bright ginger tom with blue eyes

**Queens**-

Goldenfeather-golden tabby she-cat (expecting Snakehearts kits)

Cinderbounce- pretty dark gray she-cat with black patches and blue eyes (mother to: Cloudkit, Heatherkit, Duckkit, and Sweetkit)

**Kits**-

Cloudkit- pretty white she-cat with long fluffy fur and green eyes

Heatherkit- light brown she-cat with dark blue eyes

Duckkit- brown tabby she-cat

Sweetkit-gray she-cat

**Elders**-

Gorseheart-brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Losteyes-Blind she-cat with gray fur

**Shadowclan**-

**Leader**-Stonestar-large gray tom with blue eyes

**Deputy**-Firewish-pretty bright ginger she-cat with dark green eyes

_Apprentice_-Spottedpaw

**Medicine cat**-Groundheart-mottled brown tom

**Medicine cat apprentice**-Shiningflame

**Warriors**-

Brightflower-flame-colored she-cat with frosty-blue eyes

_Apprentice_-Fuzzypaw

Oliveclaw-brown tabby tom with green eyes

Harebounce-small light brown tom

_Apprentice_-Moonpaw

Pebblefoot-gray tom

Spiderfoot-creamy colored tom with black paws

Doveheart-pure white she-cat with black tail and green eyes

Owlflight-brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

_Apprentice_-Wasppaw

Dogface- white tom with light brown muzzle

Silverdawn-pretty silver tabby she-cat

**Apprentices**-

Shiningflame-golden brown she-cat with ginger patches and a very glossy pelt

Fuzzypaw-fluffy brown tom with fur that sticks out

Wasppaw-white tom with dark gray tail-tip

Spottedpaw-pretty black she-cat with white spots and green eyes

Moonpaw-silver/gray she-cat with icy-blue eyes

**Queens**-

Dustyflower-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes(mother to: Flamekit, Hazelkit, and Whitekit)

Gingersong-dark ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes(mother to: Sandkit, Wishkit, and Treekit)

Willowpounce-pretty pale gray she-cat(mother to: Beekit, Softkit, Mistkit, and Echokit)

**Kits**-

Flamekit-dark ginger tom

Hazelkit-misty-gray she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

Whitekit-pure white she-cat

Sandkit-dusty-brown she-cat

Wishkit-night-black she-cat

Treekit-brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Beekit-pale ginger tom with black stripes

Softkit-black she-cat with fluffy fur and green eyes

Mistkit-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Echokit-honey-colored she-cat

Elders-

Deadgrass-pale ginger tom

Openfoot-brown tabby tom with an open wound on his foot that won't go away or close

**Windclan**-

**Leader**-Emberstar-bright ginger she-cat with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy-Songflower-beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice_-Lilypaw

**Medicine cat**-Mudmask-brown tabby tom, with long fur

**Warriors**-

Breezefall-yellow-ish she-cat with gray stripes and green eyes

Tawnywhisker-dark brown she-cat with hazel eyes

_Apprentice_-Hailpaw

Brownnose-brown tabby tom

Blazefoot-bright ginger tom

_Apprentice_-Featherpaw

Lionpoppy-pretty golden she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice_-Rosepaw

Cherrycloud-light ginger she-cat with creamy stripes

Whispertail-light gray tom

Fallingstone-dark gray tabby tom with dark green eyes

Wingstreak-white tom with silver patches on his chest

**Apprentices**-

Featherpaw-pretty pale gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Lilypaw-pale gray she-cat

Rosepaw-pretty pale ginger she-cat

Hailpaw-dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

**Queens**-

Shimmerblossem-beautiful gray she-cat with bright blue eyes(mother to: Smokekit and Leopardkit)

Mistyfrost-pale gray she-cat with silver patches and blue eyes(mother to: Amberkit, Wolfkit, Maplekit, and Shadekit)

Minnowshine-pretty dark gray she-cat with soft, fluffy fur (mother to: Specklekit, Leafkit, Stripekit, and Tigerkit)

**Kits**-

Specklekit-small tortoiseshell she-cat

Leafkit-dark brown she-cat

Stripekit-brown tabby she-cat

Tigerkit-dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Amberkit-golden brown she-cat

Wolfkit-dark gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Maplekit-pretty golden tabby she-cat with soft green eyes

Shadekit-honey-colored she-cat with blue eyes

Smokekit-very dark gray tom with smokey-blue eyes

Leopardkit-golden she-cat with a dappled coat

**Elders**-Ravenfeather-black she-cat with emerald eyes


	2. Love will follow

**Night**

_Riverclan_

A pretty brown she-cat walked towards Frostkit. Frightened Froskit tried to back away, wondering where she was.

"Do not be afraid young one. You are dreaming. My name is Briarpounce and I am a Starclan warrior." The she-cat said.

"W-w-what do you want with me?" Frostkit sputtered.

"There is a prophecy." Briarpounce whispered softly her amber eyes full of sympathy. "When darkness strikes, river, shadow, wind and thunder, will rely on the youngest to survive. You must meet the others were other cats live close by and travel to the mountains for the past is deeper there."

Before Frostkit could ask what she meant something hard hit her spine. Froskit blinked open her eyes to see Daisykit poking her.

"Finally! You have been asleep forever!" Daisykit said. "We're playing warriors outside and when you and sleepyhead over there are ready you can come play" she added gesturing to a black lump over in the corner.

Daisykit ran out of the nursery leaving Froskit alone with Shadowkit. She wondered where all the queens were, but she assumed they were probably outside watching the other kits. Slowly, Frostkit got up and went over to Shadowkit.

"Wake up." Frostkit whispered in his ear.

"wha?" Shadowkit said confused as he opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Shadowkit" Froskit asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Froskit questioned.

"I guess…" Shadowkit replied.

Froskit explained her dream and the prophecy and how scared she was. They talked and talked and talked.

"Thank-you for listening. I didn't think there was anyone I could tell it to, but there was." Frostkit purred.

Shadowkit leaned forward and licked her forehead "I will always be there for you Froskit." More slowly he added "I love you."

"I love you too." Froskit replied.

"Wherever you go, I am coming with you" he told her.

"We should leave tonight, to find the "others"." Froskit murmured.

"Yes, but where do we go?" Shadowkit asked.

"Well, the closest place where non-clan cats live is the horseplace" Froskit replied.

"Then we go to the horseplace" Shadowkit said.


	3. Fear

_Thunderclan_

Cloudkit woke up shivering with fear. She had dreamed that a pale gray she-cat named Fallowsong had come to her and told her that she had to leave and find other cats because of a stupid prophecy. Cloudkit knew that Fallowsong was a Starclan cat and that she should listen but she was afraid. She didn't want to go on the journey alone but she couldn't bare to risk the life of someone else.

"Cloudkit? Is something wrong?" Cinderbounce asked.

"Nothing Cinderbounce" Cloudkit told her mother, even though she knew Cinderbounce didn't believe her. "I'm just going to see if Foxpaw will teach me a hunting crouch."

For a second Cinderbounce looked at Cloudkit her blue eyes full of suspicion but in the end she just said "Come back soon, my sweet."

Cloudkit dashed out of the nursery and ran into Coldpaw.

"Sorry!" Cloudkit muttered.

"Be more careful" Coldpaw snapped, but then added "Would you like to help me sort herbs?"

"I guess so." Cloudkit said, and followed Coldpaw into the medicine cat's den.

"Hi Cloudkit!" Grayflower said kindly as she walked in. "Coldpaw I need you to fetch some catnip, I will watch Cloudkit while you're gone."

Coldpaw walked out of the den, muttering about how she always had to fetch the catnip and other things.

"Now, Cloudkit, whats bothering you? Grayflower asked.

Cloudkit gasped how did she know?

"I'm not stupid you know." Grayflower snapped.

"Well…" Cloudkit said and then lunged into a full explanation of her dream.

When she was done talking Grayflower sighed and said "Then you must go, Fallowsong was the medicine cat before me and she would never lie."

"Should I go tonight?" Cloudkit asked.

"Yes, I will prepare some traveling herbs and you should go to the horseplace." Grayflower told her.


	4. Family love

_Shadowclan_

Mistkit blinked open her eyes and looked around the nursery looking for someone to talk to, but everyone in the nursery was asleep. She needed to tell someone about her dream, she was scared. Mistkit knew only one cat she wanted to talk to; Spottedpaw. Spottedpaw was Mistkit's best friend. They told each other everything. Quietly Mistkit walked out of the nursery trying not to wake anyone but she accidently stepped on Beekit's tail, but she didn't realize it. Beekit looked up at her and wondered where she was going, so he followed Mistkit.

"Wake up, Spottedpaw, Wake up!" Mistkit begged her, but Spottedpaw stayed asleep curled up in her nest. "Do all apprentices sleep so soundly?" Miskit asked herself.

"They would if they didn't have annoying kits screaming at them" Wasppaw snapped from the other side of the den.

"I need to talk to Spottedpaw!" Miskit complained.

"Well, I need some sleep!" Waspaw countered, and with that he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Mistkit stuck her tongue out at him and poked Spottedpaw in the side.

"Huh? I don't want to go on dawn patrol Firewish" Spottedpaw mumbled.

"Spottedpaw it's me! Mistkit!" Mistkit said.

"Mistkit? What are you doing in here?" Spottedpaw asked.  
>"We need to talk, now. It's important!" Mistkit said.<p>

"Fine, but not here. I know a place where no one will hear us." Spottedpaw whispered.

Mistkit followed her out of the den while Beekit just stayed hidden until they had passed and then dashed out after them. He had to know what was so important. He didn't want his sister to get hurt.

"Okay, here it is" Spottedpaw said, gesturing to the patch of grass in the camp where no one but kits and apprentices could fit, "Now, what's so important?"

Mistkit explained how in her dream a pale gray tom, named Lightclaw had come to her and told her she must go and find some other cats. After discussing the prophecy and where the "other cats" might be Mistkit and Spottedpaw decided that tonight they would leave for the horseplace and meet the other cats. Beekit decided he was going to follow them.


	5. Watch Out

_Windclan_

Smokekit woke up with a start, he had a terrifying dream about a cat named, Duskwillow who wanted him to go find some other cats at the place closest to the clans where cats live. He assumed that was the horseplace but it didn't really matter there was no way he was going to do a warriors job as a kit. What did Starclan know? It's not like you gain special powers when you die.

Smokekit was so busy thinking he didn't notice Leopardkit sneaking up on him with Stripekit and Leafkit.

"Attack" Leopardkit squealed, and all 3 kits jumped on Smokekit.

"What was that for?" Smokekit snarled.

"We just thought…" Leafkit began her dark brown fur beginning to rise with fear.

"Thought what? That it would be funny to jump on someone?" Smokekit yelled.

"It was Leopardkit's idea!" Stripekit protested and her and Leafkit ran off to Minnowshine wailing.

"Do you have thistles in your pelt? Don't you want friends?" Leopardkit said.

"What are you talking about you're the one who jumped on me!" Smokekit argued.

Suddenly Leopardkit's eyes filled with worry "What's wrong? You know you can tell me! I'm your sister!"

"I had this dream…" Smokekit started to say before being interrupted by a loud mew.

"What is this I hear from Minnowshine? That you were tormenting Stripekit and Leafkit?" Their mother Shimmerblossem asked.

"I didn't mean to…they jumped on me!" Smokekit said.

"I'm sorry. I thought it would be funny if we snuck up on Smokekit" Leopardkit said.

"Well, be nicer to them next time, they are younger than you." Shimmerblossem reminded them and then left to talk to Minnowshine.

"What were you saying?" Leopardkit whispered into Smokekit's ear.

"Well…" Smokekit began explaining the long dream about the prophecy and how he had to go to the horseplace, the whole time Leopardkit stared at him admiringly.

When he was done, Leopardkit said "That's amazing! A Starclan cat actually came to you! We should leave tonight; do you know where the horseplace is?"

"We?" Smokekit asked

"Of course, I'm coming with you!" Leopardkit said.

"Okay, lets go ask Shimmerblossem where the horseplace is." Smokekit purred.


	6. The Horseplace

_Riverclan_

"Frostkit! Wake up!" Shadowkit hissed into Frostkits ear.

"What? Is it time to go already?" Frostkit asked.

Shadowkit nodded. Frostkit sighed and left Daisykit and Blossemcloud's warm fur to head out into the leaf-fall wind. Her and Shadowkit reached the horseplace in no time.

When they were there Shadowkit said "Let's get some sleep" and curled up next to Frostkit.

_Thunderclan_

Cloudkit's white fur fluffed out against the cold wind. She shivered, how far away her warm nest next to Cinderbounce, Heatherkit, Duckkit, and Sweetkit seemed. The horseplace finally came into sight and Cloudkit started to run. When she walked inside she saw 2 small shapes curled up together. One was a white she-cat with a bright pink nose and the other was a black tom, they were both kits like her.

She took a step forward and a voice said "Why are you here?"

Cloudkit spun around to see a muscular gray and white tom staring down at her.

"I…Starclan sent me." Cloudkit murmured.

"Are you part of the cats that live by the lake?" another voice asked.

As a small gray and white she-cat came into sight Cloudkit nodded.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." The she-cat purred. "I'm Floss and this is Smokey" She said gesturing to the cat nest to her.

"Hi, I'm Cloudkit of Thunderclan. There is a cat in my clan who came from the horseplace. Her name is Daisy, she is one of the queens." Cloudkit responded.

Smokey gasped "She knows Daisy! How is she?" He begged Cloudkit.

"Oh, she's fine." Cloudkit purred.

"You should get some rest. You look like you've traveled a long way and you are just a little kit." Floss told her.

Cloudkit curled up next to the other kits and fell fast asleep.

_Shadowclan_

Mistkit and Spottedpaw reached the horseplace just before moonhigh.

"We're here!" Mistkit purred.

Spottedpaw stiffened, and whipped around and said "Who's there?"

Beekit stepped out of the darknesses. "I'm sorry, I had to come" he said.

Mistkit ran up and pressed her muzzle to his, purring.

Spottedpaw looked at Beekit and asked "Who else is there?"

"What?" Beekit asked "I came alone."

"I'm here Spottedpaw, I saw you leaving and I wanted to know where you were going with kits." Wasppaw said coming out of the darkness.

"Can we talk about this inside? It's freezing out here!" Mistkit complained.

"Please?" Beekit asked hopefully.

"Okay, Okay! Keep your fur on!" Spottedpaw agreed.

Wasppaw, Beekit, Mistkit, and Spottedpaw walked into the horseplace and got the same greeting from Floss and Smokey as Cloudkit.

"Let's sleep." Mistkit mewed.

"Okay." Wasppaw, Beekit, and Spottedpaw said in unison.

_Windclan_

Smokekit looked around with his smokey-blue eyes hoping to see the horseplace somewhere in the distance, but the dust was flying up and blinding him from seeing. Leopardkit's golden fur was barely visible next to him.

Suddenly Leoparkit burst out "I see it! I see it!"

Smokekit purred "Where?"

Leopardkit leapt forward and yelled "follow me!"

Smokekit followed her excitedly at thought of seeing the horseplace. He was so busy in his thoughts he didn't know Leopardkit stopped and he ran right into her. She whipped around and swatted at him playfully.

"Let's go inside." Leopardkit said breathlessly.

Smokekit nodded and followed her inside. Inside they met Floss and Smokey. They curled up beside the other cats and fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
